Petrova
by koldatherine
Summary: Who is Katherine Gilbert? A girl torn between her past and her present, uncertain of who she really is. A girl full of secrets, some even unknown to herself. With every uncovered secret, she risk to lose everything that she holds dear, but she might find out who she really is along the way. Is she ready to make a choice between who she used to be and who she is now?


**Why did I rewrote this story again? **

**Answer: I actually only wanted to edit the first few chapters, as I saw that there were some typos. Instead I ended up adding stuff, removing stuff and rewriting stuff. So, I decided to change up a few things.**

**I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**Pilot**

_She wasn't save. She had to run_

_With the skirt in her hands she ran as fast as she could. It was hard with every step she slightly lost her balance. The corset under her many layers of clothes made it impossible for her to breath properly. Her legs were hurting, but she couldn't stop, not when she still wasn't save. _

_She looked over her shoulder, as she saw no one behind her she felt relieved for a second. The following second her fear was once again present. They were following her, even though she didn't saw anyone didn't mean that they had given up. _

_They would never give up. _

_As she speeded up her pace her foot got caught on a root and she fell. A pain shoot through her cheek, she must have cut herself on a twig. She could feel the blood dripping out of the cut. With her hand she touched it and she felt the sticky liquid dripping on her fingers. _

_Footsteps were audible, to be save she robbed to the closest tree and hid behind it. It was a weak attempt to hide. She knew that she couldn't run forever. The footsteps belonged to a group of men, all dressed in old-fashioned clothes. She begged and hoped that they wouldn't find her. _

_She was broken out of her panic and fear with the ringing of an alarm clock._

* * *

Covered in cold sweat Kate sat up in her bed, while ignoring the still ringing alarm clock. In her head she replayed the dream she had had so often this year, but every time it scared her how realistic it felt. The fabric of the dress, the corset, the forest floor under her feet, the feeling of blood running down her cheek, the fear, she could even smell the musty scent of the forest. All of that made it so much more real, like it had really happened. Kate didn't understand what was up with the dream or rather nightmare. She shook her head to banish the dream out of her thoughts, as she suddenly heard Jeremy's angry voice telling her to turn off the alarm clock. She did as he told her. Then she threw back the duvet so she could get ready for school.

Jenna was sitting in the kitchen eating her breakfast, trying to prepare herself for the first day of school of the three teenagers in this house. She didn't thought it would be that hard raising three teenagers who recently had lost their parents. Jenna was only their aunt only a few years older than Kate and Elena. She was young and now had the responsibility for three teenagers. As she had left Mystic Falls Jenna never thought that she had to come back again, especially not this way, after her sister and her husband's deaths. While still deep in her thoughts, one of her nieces entered the kitchen. From the curly hair she knew it was Kate. Elena and Kate were twins and before Kate's so called accident it was impossible to separate the two. They were always together, but one day Kate run away after a fight with her father. She was found a few months later, not remembering a thing and to make it all worse no one knew or could explain what had caused the memory loss. Apparently the young girl was walking disorientated through the streets. A man had found her and brought her to the hospital. Another strange thing was the bracelet Kate wore, she hadn't had it before, but stranger was that apparently she had started to freak out as a nurse had tried to remove it. Jenna couldn't even imagine how hard it must be for Kate to live with people who said they were her family, but for her they were strangers. She remembered how heartbroken everyone had been around Kate every time she didn't remembered or recognized something. They sent Kate to a psychologist, hoping that she would regain her memory faster. Nothing happened, except for the fact that Kate started to have nightmares. No one, not even Elena knew what they were about.

The clustering of an empty bowl, which was put down with force in front of Jenna, brought her out of her thoughts. Kate had felt her aunt's eyes on her the second she had entered the kitchen, it bothered her more than it should.

"Could you stop starring at me? It is annoying." Kate sat down, poured cereals and milk in the bowl and started to eat. Jenna tried not to be so obvious about the starring. Her eyes wandered between her coffee and her niece.

"Don't forget Dr Grant this afternoon," Jenna reminded her niece, who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Dr Grant was her psychologist, because of her memory loss she had to see him every few days. He was talking all the time. That man never seemed to stop. Jenna knew about Kate's distaste for Dr Grant. The girl hated it to go to him, something Jenna couldn't really understand. Dr Grant was supposed to help Kate regaining her memories, but sometimes it seemed that she didn't want them back. On the other hand it might be very frustrating to try to get your memory back, but nothing happens.

The doorbell brought Jenna out of her thoughts. Kate put her now empty bowl in the sink, grabbed her bag and ran to the door to open it. Outside stood Caroline, the blonde, who somehow had become Kate's best friend in the last year was controlling Kate's outfit. With a smile on her face Kate shook her head her best friend was impossible.

"You are wearing the pink dress, that I gave you for your birthday," the blonde stated smiling, "See, I was right. You can wear pink."

Rolling her eyes Kate dragged her best friend towards the car and said, "Let's go to school."

The ride to school was like always, Caroline spoke and Kate commented or the other way around, they talked about the upcoming events in Mystic Falls and decided that they needed new dresses. They were talking about normal things girl always talk about and it might seem a bit shallow but she loved every second of it. It was one of the many reasons she was friends with Caroline. While Elena and her whole family were constantly talking about the past or her memory loss, Caroline didn't. It was refreshing. Kate turned her head and watched her blonde friend babbling about boys.

"What about Matt?" Kate asked, making Caroline blush a deep red. The brunette was the only one who knew about her crush on Matt and not once she had told Elena about it, but she loved teasing her with it.

"Well, he still is hung up on Elena and I don't want to be the rebound girl," Caroline's cheek were still red in embarrassment and focused on the street in front of her. Kate only laughed, something not a lot of people saw these days and Caroline belonged to the few lucky people who got to see this happy side of Kate. Normally Kate was very moody or quiet around other people in hope that they wouldn't bother her with questions about her memory loss. Then there were times Kate could be very mean. You could even say evil. There always was a snarky remark on her tongue she was just waiting to use. Kate's bitch side, like Caroline liked to call it, was one of the reason she revered to Kate as the evil half of the Gilbert twins.

"First day of school. Why do I hate the thought of that?" Kate asked as she started to play with one of her curls, letting a sigh escape through her lips.

"Well, there is Tanner and the librarian, you hate so much," Caroline answered.

"I don't hate her. I just find her kind of creepy." The librarian they were talking about was Camilla Grant, she was the daughter of Dr Grant and every time she saw Kate, she had this expression full of pity and sadness on her face. Camilla always tried to talk with her and sometimes appeared on places you don't want to meet a librarian. Her stalking tendencies made her kind of creepy.

"Let's not talk about her any longer." Kate changed the topic. "What are you planning on wearing for the Founder's Ball? Do you already have a dress?"

The rest of the car ride was spent with the discussion what they were supposed to wear for the upcoming events in Mystic Falls and Kate loved every second of it.

* * *

The corridors were crowded with students as Kate and Caroline made their way to their lockers. At Bonnie's locker Caroline spotted Elena and Bonnie. She grabbed Kate's arm to stop her and pointed at their other two friends. The pair watched how Elena turned towards Matt to greet him, but the hurt boy closed his locker without greeting her back. He was definitely hurt about the break-up. Kate remembered how after Grayson and Miranda died he didn't left Elena's side in the hospital. It might sound horrible that Elena broke up with him just before she left the hospital. You had to pity the boy.

Before Kate could stop the blonde, Caroline walked towards Elena. Kate threw her head back in annoyance, it seemed like her best friend had forgotten the talk they had had days ago. To prevent further damage Kate followed the blonde towards her twin.

"Elena," Caroline pulled a perplexed Elena in a hug, "Oh my god. How are you?"

She let go of Elena and gave her a big smile, "It is so good to see you."

The blonde turned towards Bonnie and asked, as Elena wasn't standing next to her, "How is she? Is she good?"

Bonnie and Elena couldn't believe what just happened, while Kate had to fight the urge to slap Caroline. This was so embarrassing.

"Caroline, she is standing right next to you. You can ask her, right Elena?" Kate faced her twin, giving her the opportunity to tell Caroline herself.

"I'm fine, Caroline," Elena had a small smile on her face, making it sound convincing.

Kate nodded and looked at her best friend, "See, she is fine," She turned back to Elena, "I apologize for her, but you have to understand she is a blonde. She can do nothing about that."

That comment earned her a slap on the back of her head from Caroline and laughter from Elena and Bonnie.

"You are unbelievable," Caroline took off and Kate followed her after she said goodbye to Elena and Bonnie, still amused about her best friends reaction.

Elena followed her sister's movements for a while before she and Bonnie walked the other way. It saddened her a bit that Caroline seemed to get to see this lively side of her twin sister. She found it unfair. Kate was her twin sister and before the accident they were closer than anything else. Now she could be happy if she got to talk to her sister for a minute.

At their lockers Kate apologized for her joke, but a boy distracted Caroline. Curious, Kate followed Caroline's gaze and spotted an unfamiliar male being. He must be a new student, a really gorgeous and hot, new student. The two friend were eyeing the stranger very closely. Maybe this year wasn't going to be that bad.

"I have to go," Caroline said, "I have so much to do."

"No, you don't," Kate stopped eyeing the stranger who had disappeared in the secretariat.

"New guy, I need information," The blonde left Kate standing alone and followed the new guy.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Kate asked herself. She didn't thought that she would receive an answer.

"Is insanity catching up with you, Kate?" Shocked she turned around and saw Tyler standing there with a smile on his face.

"No," Kate answered, crossing her arms over her chest, "I simply 'forgot' that normal people don't talk to themselves out loud."

Tyler shook his head laughing. Kate had a small smile of her own on her lips. Since her memory loss, Kate didn't have many friends who treated her like a normal person, Caroline and Tyler were the only ones that weren't bothering her with stories about their childhood in hope that she would remember. They were her friends no matter what. Although Kate admitted that she and Caroline were closer than she and Tyler.

"Instead of talking to yourself, maybe you should talk with your little brother," The lightly mood suddenly disappeared. Tyler thought that Kate deserved to know what was going on with her brother, as it seemed that Elena was willing to keep it a secret.

"What?" The brunette looked at him confused, "What is going on with Jeremy?"

"I don't think that it is my place to tell you, but maybe you should talk with him or your sister." Tyler said and left as the bell was ringing.

_- What was going on with Jeremy? -_

* * *

Still thinking about what could be wrong with Jeremy, Kate came too late to class. Bad was, it was history and that meant Tanner.

"The other Miss Gilbert decided to join us. I hope you haven't forgotten the way to the class room," Like usual Tanner used Kate's memory loss to mock her. He was horrible and a bully.

"I have such a bad memory, I just kind of forget everything. I am happy that I don't forget to get dressed in the morning or this would be so embarrassing," That made a few in the class laugh out loud, but the most hid their smiles. Her pride wouldn't let him get away with the satisfaction of having mocked her. It made sure that she had at least a detention once a month. Kate loved history, but she hated Tanner.

Without saying anything else Kate sat down right next to the new student. He looked even hotter up-close. The boy looked in confusion between herself and her twin, that wasn't really surprising. It happened all the time when they met new people. Kate remembered how she had done the same after she had seen Elena for the first time. Still, after a while it became quite annoying.

The rest of the lesson was exactly like the past year. Tanner picked on a few students and as Elena couldn't answer a question, he informed her that he was nice last year for obvious reasons, but he wouldn't be it now anymore. It was unfair, because Kate didn't remember to be treated differently by Tanner after Miranda and Grayson's death who were after all also her parents. But then again it had been quite a scandal when the townspeople had found out about the fact Kate wasn't really affected by her parents' death. So, it didn't come as a surprise that everyone tried not to be to hard on Elena. They didn't understand or cared much what was going on with Kate, who had been and still was extremely mean and rude since her return.

The new student next to her served her as a bit of a distraction from Tanner's history lesson. Kate had to admit that she already hated the fact that he was this good-looking with his green eyes and his light brown hair, which was styled in an Edward-Cullen-way. In all honesty, Kate would choose the new guy over a thousand Edwards. Under his tight shirt you could see his firm muscular form. Kate took her lower lip between her teeth while she was undressing the new guy. Definitely better than Edward Cullen, she thought.

As the bell rang, Kate left the classroom as fast as possible, so that Tanner couldn't find a reason to give her a detention. What she didn't notice was that she had forgotten her book. She opened her locker and threw in the things she didn't need.

Suddenly she heard someone talk to her, "Excuse me, I think you forgot your book." Kate turned to see the new guy holding out her book for her to take it.

"Thank you," The brunette said and took the book back in her possession, "I'm Katherine Gilbert, but everyone just calls me Kate."

The moment the new boy heard her name he became stiff, but he quickly shook it off.

"I'm Stefan Salvatore," He said with a small smile on his face.

"It is nice to meet you, Stefan," Kate loved the sound of his name on her tongue. She felt different while she looked in Stefan's green orbs. It was a familiar feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I hope you like it here in Mystic Falls," Kate felt…nervous. She never felt nervous.

"Yeah, it is great to be back," Stefan said, confusing the brunette.

"Back? You lived here before?" Damn memory loss.

"I was born here, but my family moved around a lot. So, don't be surprised that you don't know me," Not like it would matter, she didn't even know her own relatives.

"So, you don't know anyone here, right?" Stefan nodded at her question and a smirk spread across her face, "Well, then you won't mind it to join a few friends and I tonight, right? We are planning to hang out at the Grill. It is like the only place where something happens at least for us young people."

While her explanation she had started to play with her curl, a sign that her confidence was back. Stefan didn't really listened to what Kate was saying; his eyes were transfixed on her finger that was playing with the curl and the all to familiar smirk on her face. Kate soon realised that Stefan wasn't really listening. There was an expression of recognition on his face. She snipped her fingers in front of his face, calling his name to get him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. I was just a bit distracted," He apologized, making one of Kate's very rare smiles appear on her lips. Stefan liked her current smile more than her earlier smirk.

"None taken. So, are you coming tonight or not?" She asked him again.

"I don't know, I'll have to see…" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Kate already had his phone in her hand, programming her number in his phone.

"If you know, just call me," She handed him back his phone with a smirk, "It was nice to meet you, Stefan Salvatore."

It was a mystery to Stefan how Kate had managed to take his phone out of his pocket without his knowledge.

* * *

Actually Kate should go to Dr Grant, but she was sure that she would murder him if she heard him talking again, so she didn't go. Instead she climbed through her sister's window into the house. Why did she climbed through Elena's window and not her own? There was a tree right outside her twin's window and then there was the fact that Jenna would look in her room first if she realized that Kate was at home. Her bare feet touched the carpet on Elena's bedroom floor. After throwing her bag and her jacket on a chair, she laid down on the bed. Only a few seconds later the bedroom door opened and Elena entered.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your psychologist?" Elena asked, trying not to sound disappointed that her sister once again ignored her appointment with Dr Grant and she didn't want to start a fight, in fear that Kate would run off again. A constant fear that she had.

Kate rolled her eyes at her twin's question, "Yeah, but if I want to hear a person talking the whole time I would make Caroline talking about 'America's next Topmodel' and that would be more interesting than whatever Dr Grant has to say."

Elena knew how much her twin hated it to go there, even though she didn't really understand why. After all he was supposed to help with the memory loss.

"Fine, can you help me please?" She asked her twin and lifted her jeans up, to show Kate her wound.

"What the hell did you do?" Kate looked at the wound and stood up to get the first aid box, to take care of the wound. While Kate was cleaning Elena's wound, Elena told her about her encounter with Stefan at the boy's restroom and then the one later in the cemetery.

"Let me summarise that. You were writing in your diary, a bird attacked you. You ran away and fell right into Stefan's arms. Did I forget something?" Kate mocked her sister, making Elena smack her with a pillow.

"I didn't fell into his arms. He was just there and then while I was checking my wound he was suddenly gone. I don't get him," Elena shook her head in confusion. Stefan Salvatore was a walking mystery for her.

"Well, he is hot and very nice. And if you want him to be your new boyfriend you have to move fast because Caroline has an eye on him," Elena smacked Kate again with the pillow. She loved this moment between them. It was like before Kate's memory loss. Her twin even smiled, well it was more smirking, but she seemed happy.

While Elena was smacking her with a pillow Kate remembered what Tyler had said this morning about Jeremy. She stopped Elena and asked her about Jeremy.

Elena sighed and put down the pillow, "He is taking drugs. I caught him this morning at school, trying to hide that he was high. All of it is so hard on him, but I don't get it why he is getting high. That won't make all the problems go away."

"With problems you mean our parent's death and my memory loss, right?" Kate looked down at the floor, feeling guilty as hell.

As Elena saw that her sister was giving herself the fault for Jeremy's drug use, she took her face between her hands, making her look at her, "Listen to me. This is not your fault. You will get your memories back one day and you know that I'll help you. We're a family, Kate."

Elena pulled her sister in an embrace. Kate had to admit as much as she loved Elena and the hug and as much as she tried to believe her sister. There always was a feeling inside of her making her feel like she didn't belong in this life, like she wasn't supposed to live like this. She tried to shake it off, but she never fully could get rid of it.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue V-neck top and her black ankle boots Kate came down the stairs. She checked her phone in hope that Stefan might get in touch with her. He didn't, but it may be because he was just leaving with her twin sister. As she saw the two she felt her heart clench, but she shrugged it off. She grabbed her leather jacket and was ready to leave, but her aunt stopped her.

Jenna's arms were crossed over her chest, her face and her voice showed her anger, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I am meeting Caroline at the Grill," She put on her jacket and left for the door.

"You are not going anywhere till we talked," Jenna was screaming now. Kate turned around, tilted her head and looked at her aunt.

After taking a deep breath Jenna continued her scolding, "You didn't attend any of the therapy sessions in the last weeks. They are supposed to help you and you don't go. Why are we even paying for them if you don't want your memories back?" Kate didn't look at her aunt. Her gaze was fixed on the wall next to her. She didn't look ashamed. No, she looked indifferent, like she could care less about her current memory loss.

"Fine, I'll go to my therapy. Can I go now?" She didn't even wait for an answer and left through the door.

Angry Kate walked through Mystic Falls. Every stone that had the misfortune to land in front of her feet was kicked away forcefully till she arrived at the park. There she sat down on a bench and buried her head in her hands. The Grill was not an option anymore; she was angry and couldn't just have fun with her friends now. Jenna had ruined her mood. Suddenly she heard a crow behind her. Kate jumped up and turned around to spot a crow on the backrest of the bench.

"Only a bird, scaring the crap out of me," Kate let out a laugh and ran her fingers through her curls, feeling stupid that a bird had scared her.

"Do you normally talk with yourself?" Once again the brunette jumped, but this time she let out a scream. A man had spoken, who now was smirking at her reaction.

"Are you insane? Do you want me to have a heart attack or something?" Kate held her hand over her racing heart. She took her time to check out the stranger, who had scared her. He was, for the lack of a better word, hot. The stranger was all tall, dark and handsome. His ice blue eyes were intriguing. Though his cocky smirk was a tiny bit annoying, but it had its charm.

"My bad, how can I make it up to you?" The arrogance and the cockiness was tick in his words and he did a thing with his eyes.

Kate's lips graced a small smile, "Well, you could start with your name."

"I'm Damon," He said and took her hand in his to place a kiss on it, "And what is yours?"

"Kate," Her voice was a bit breathless, mostly because Damon was invading her personal space. Their faces were so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Her brown eyes were looking into his blue ones, not once breaking the contact. It was intense. As the tension was getting too much for Kate she looked away and took her hand out of Damon's. The second the skin contact was gone, she felt cold.

"It was nice meeting you, Damon. Hopefully I'll see you around," She left, more like run out of the park and went straight home not looking back once. Damon was left alone with a big smirk on his face.

* * *

Like usually on the night of the bonfire was the music loud and there were so many people, that she had problems find Elena. Ignoring the case of her not findable sister, Kate was not even drunk in the slightest to forget her horribly boring therapy session with Dr Grant. Anyhow, the brunette decided to search in the nearby woods for her sister, maybe the other brunette had tried to find a quiet spot away from the rest of the students. Or Kate could try to find her blonde friend. Caroline always knew how to take Kate's mind of Dr Grant.

To distracted trying to spot her best friend, Kate bumped into someone and lost her footing. The girl was waiting for the fall, but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of hands on her arms, stopping her from making painful contact with the floor. Her eyes meet a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Stefan." The name of her saviour fell from her lips in a whisper. "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going." Kate apologized and smiled, as she was standing secured on her feet again. "But thank you for catching me."

"No problem, Kate." He smiled apologetic and she had to admit that she loved hearing him say her name.

A small smile was on her lips and then asked him, "Have you seen my twin? We were supposed to meet here but I can't find her."

"We were talking earlier and then I left to fill up her drink and…" Kate looked for a cup in his hands and around them, thinking that maybe he had dropped it, but there wasn't one.

"Well, you obviously forgot her drink," She stated and pointed at his hands. Stefan laughed embarrassed.

"What were you two talking about?" Kate asked in interest. Elena wasn't one who opened up easily at least not since the car accident.

"She told me about the car accident and about your…"He stopped as Kate interrupted him. She couldn't believe that Elena would just go around telling strangers about her. Fine, Kate didn't think that Stefan was a bad person, but at the end of the day he was still a stranger. A gorgeous one, but Elena had no right to go around and talk about Kate.

"Yeah, my memory loss. I don't even remember the way I lost them. The first thing I remember is waking up in a hospital. I definitely should leave." She turned around to leave, starting to feel uncomfortable but suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist turning her around to face Stefan. The urge to run grew.

"I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you must go through," He sounded so genuine, like he really cared. Something in her snapped.

"You're sorry? I have no idea who I am or who I was. I'm so lost. I have no idea what I should do with myself. My parents are dead but it fells like some acquaintances died. It is like everybody who knew me before now doesn't know me anymore because it like I am someone else. It sucks. Everybody pities me. I hate it," Kate could feel the tears in her eyes. She ripped her wrist out of his hands and ran off.

* * *

_- No one was supposed to see her like this. -_

The tears were running down her cheeks, burning in her eyes as she ran. She found herself back in the park, where she had met Damon the day before. Why she was there, she didn't know. The park had something calming. She sat down on the bench. Luckily it was dark or someone might have seen her crying, see her being weak. Why did she had to feel like this?

"Kate?" A familiar voice asked.

Kate raised her head. Her brown hues meet Damon's azure eyes and the brunette cussed lowly. Even though he didn't wore a smirk on his lips and she could spot curiosity not pity in his eyes, she wanted to run.

_- No one was aloud to see her this weak. No one was aloud to see this side of her. -_

"Leave me alone." Her voice was strained through all the crying, but Kate was too proud to say nothing.

She stood up, walking away from him. A hand was wrapped around her left wrist stopping her. To her shock, she suddenly felt calmer. The urge to run grew smaller. Her head turned, daring to glance at Damon's face. His eyebrows were furrowed while his eyes focused on her face. It seemed like he was trying to figure something out. His right hand rose to her tear strained cheek, brushing his finger tips over it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked lowly. Wouldn't she have stood right in front of him, she might not have heard it. The question brought her out of her calmness.

"Not your concern." She snapped, shaking his hands of her. The urge to run was there again. "I am not going to tell a stranger my life story. I don't understand why you even care."

The brunette turned around and walked away, hating that he had seen her weak.

Damon didn't stop her this time. Her words were still ringing in his ears. He didn't know why he even cared about her. It must be because she looked exactly like Katherine.

Kate had been walking through Mystic Falls all night long, trying to calm herself down. As she started to grow tired, she made her way home. At her front door a leaving Stefan surprised her. She had no idea why he had been here.

"What were you doing here?" Kate asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Elena invited me and we talked the whole night, but she fell asleep. So, I decided it was time to leave," He explained. Kate could hear the affection for her sister in his voice. It made her feel hurt, she didn't know why.

"Okay," She walked past Stefan towards the door and then turned around remembering something, "I'm sorry for my behaviour yesterday. I am a little bit sensitive about my memory loss and I know you tried to be nice to me, but I don't want another person's pity. I hope you can understand me."

Stefan gave her a smile, making something flutter in her stomach, "I understand you and believe me when I tell you that I don't pity you. I think you are strong."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think I could deal with what you are going through right now. I envy you for your strength, Kate." With that Stefan left.

The fluttering in her stomach didn't stop and she found herself fighting against the urge to run after him to hug him. Just the thought of Stefan made her heart beat faster and she was certain that a slight blush covered her cheeks.

If she wouldn't know better she would say that she was starting to develop a crush on Stefan. Kate shook her head, trying to forget about that ridiculous thought.

A few minutes later, the softness of her bed had greeted her and carried her into sleep.

* * *

"_Don't stop." She breathed out, feeling his lips on the column of her throat._

_The response was a growl and a tighter grip on her hips, holding them close to his. She could feel their naked skin touching, nothing separating the contact. Unable to stop herself, her hands roamed down his back, feeling the taunt muscles flexing under his skin. Her finger nails breaking the pale skin, receiving another growl coming from deep within his chest. _

"_Kate." He moaned against her neck. _

_God, she loved hearing him say her name._

_His hands let go of her hips and gripped her wrist, pinning them over her head. His lips disappeared from her neck, leaving the brunette under him desperate for his touch. Kate squirmed under him, pushing her pelvis against his and felt how much this was affecting him._

"_Please, Stefan." Green eyes met brown eyes, as he hears his name falling from her lips._

_Kate felt his warm breath fanning over her lips, as he leant down, making her wait for him to kiss her. He must be teasing her, she thought. Stefan made no move, making her frustration grow even more. A frustrated groan left her and her eyes closed, hoping that it would be easier to withstand his teasing._

_Finally his lips brushed against her own, taking her breath away. His hands left her wrist, gliding down to her breasts while kissing her slowly and sensually. Kate's hands grabbed his light brown hair, as his fingers brushed over her nipples._

"_Damn it, Stefan." She cussed, throwing her head back. "I can't… I…"_

_She could feel his lips, that had lowered to her throat, form into a smirk. One of his hands was placed next to her body and the other was put on her hip. His erection was rubbing against her clit. She wanted him now._

_Before she could complain again, she felt his hard member entering her. Groans escaped them. Stefan carefully bit down on the skin of her neck while he slowly began to move. She slung her legs over his hips, moaning his name._

_Suddenly she felt something scratching against the skin of her neck, drawing blood. A growl left Stefan before she felt his teeth sink into her flesh, sending pain through her body as the blood left her body._

Then she woke up.

Her body was still shaking with the after effects of her dream. A sex dream about Stefan, a few giggles fell from her lips, simply because she had dreamed of something else than being chased by a bunch of strange men through a forest. It didn't bother her that it had ended with Stefan biting her.

Although, since when was she into vampires?

* * *

**AN: Okay, it is not that different than the old version, but you can see that I changed some lines and added some stuff.  
**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about the story and what you would like to see happening in the story.**

**Love, Didi ;)**


End file.
